Sierra
Sierra is a female teenage student and a high-ranking member of the Armies of Organa in the Boys vs. Girls trilogy. She is very rebellious and vulgar, but equally affectionate and brave. Background Sierra was born in 1997. Eventually, she attended Tower Placement School and joined the Armies of Organa, making her a gender traitor. Despite this, her courage and strength did not go unnoticed, and became the only female member of the Decemahead, the Boy-Team's leading body. Personality Sierra is extremely stubborn and rebellious, with her not liking being told what to do or what her limits are. She easily established an affectionate relationship with Summer Petersen, whom many would consider incredibly difficult to get along with. Petersen has quite directly asserted that Sierra is a good person. Sierra was brave and loyal. She was eager to participate in the defense of her school against the Girl-Team, despite not even having a weapon, and never lost her faith in the Armies of Organa as a whole. Having been repeatedly underestimated her entire life due to being a woman and therefore a gender traitor, Sierra never backs down from a challenge. Sierra notably possesses a sassy and dry wit, once unkindly joking that Petersen's clothes didn't match, even though she clearly didn't take issue with it at all. She also called Hilary J. Black a "shitbag" during their confrontation. Sierra was a skilled artist, being known to delight in drawing anime-styled aliens, and enjoyed listening to audiobooks. Powers and abilities Sierra was evidently very physically skilled and talented. When she shook the hand of Steven Thompson, who has demonstrated signs of superhuman strength, he found it to be painful. She and Helen McKeen, who is also prodigiously strong, were seen cutting out pieces of rubble and hauling them into an opening with pinpoint precision to assault Hilary J. Black. So while her strength is not seen explicitly in the trilogy, the fact that she has an air of extreme strength about her and lives up to it by remaining toe-to-toe with the likes of Thompson and McKeen most certainly makes her a powerful young woman. Sierra is a skilled artist, specializing in anime-styled aliens. Physical appearance Sierra's physical demeanor is a mix of dark colors. She has dark skin, large, dark eyes, long, curly black hair, and dresses in formal, dark-colored clothing. Sierra also wears grey earrings. She is described as having an air of extreme strength about her and often spoke in a loud, dramatic voice. Appearances ''Boys vs. Girls: The Coming Darkness When Vincent Organa stepped down from the rank of Supreme Commander of the Armies of Organa and offered the post to Steven Thompson, he introduced him to Sierra and the rest of the Decemahead. She caught him off guard by giving him an alarmingly strong handshake. Thompson chose to keep her in her current position of power, as he could think of no reason to do otherwise. Boys vs. Girls: The Rise of the Serpent During the School War, Sierra became close friends with Summer Petersen. Eventually, the Girl-Team fleet under Emily Watson and insurgent Summer Petersen launched a siege of the entire Decemahead. The group captured Sierra and detained her with her fellow Boy-Team leaders in the detention unit of GT-2 Base. Having realized that they had been lured away from Tower Placement, Steven Thompson, Charles, and Helen McKeen made their way back to Provo, where they set out to rescue the captive members of their organization's leading body. They eventually found them being monitored by Emily Watson. The four of them dueled. Emily Watson was aware that this duel was meant to rescue Sierra. Steven Thompson was thrown against a wall, but Helen McKeen and Charles continued to fight. When McKeen disarmed the Girl-Team's leader and had her down on her knees at gunpoint, Watson immediately escaped. This was a victory for Dustin, who was subsequently set free. The group was later captured by Summer Petersen, who was now an insurgent, but Petersen secretly let them go free. The entire Decemahead met together inside Thunder Quarters and Thompson went after the Orc demon Hilary J Black. Subsequently, Sierra rushed into the dungeon, where the entire organization battled her. After Dustin found a vast chamber, Sierra went upstairs with McKeen and they began cutting holes in the floor to drop mounds of rubble on Hilary's head, to no avail. The fight ended in a stalemate. Boys vs. Girls 2'' At the end of her senior year at Tower Placement, Sierra attended Thompson's graduation party in 2016. When she encountered Petersen, she told her she looked good, and in response, she playfully said that her artwork was more important than her good looks, and expressed that she had a stomachache. Sierra affectionately kneaded her doughy stomach, which, to Petersen's surprise, actually helped her feel better. References Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Students Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:Boy-Team characters Category:1990s births Category:D.I.T. characters Category:American characters Category:Characters based on real people